Ultraman Geed (series)/Episodes
0. 1. Riku's fate as the son of Ultraman Belial begins to unfold as he has to face off against his first opponent, Skull Gomora, as Ultraman Geed. Alien Pegassa Pega, Skull Gomora 2. The resemblance between Ultraman Geed and Belial has the public afraid of their new protector, making Riku question whether or not to use his new powers. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman with a sword is hot on the trail of marauding aliens. Alien Pegassa Pega, Skull Gomora, Dada 3. Ultraman Geed runs into trouble when he is unable to defeat the mechanical menace, Darklops Zero. Help arrives in the form of Ultraman Zero, but is he willing to see the son of his arch-enemy Belial as an ally? Alien Pegassa Pega, Darklops Zero 4. The AIB have a new target; an Alien Pitt named Tri Tip, who has a Little Star. Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Eleking, Alien Hook, Alien Pitt Tri-Tip 5. A failing comedian meets a new partner named Moko, who is taken away by the AIB for being a unique specimen with healing powers. Alien Pegassa Pega, Arstron, Thunder Killer, Moko 6. Geed is unable to defeat Kei's new Fusion Rise, Thunder Killer, until Zero shows up. Riku learns about what it takes to be an Ultraman, and gains his new weapon, the Geed Claw. Alien Pegassa Pega, Thunder Killer 7. Riku and Leito find themselves in a trap set up by Kei in order to get rid of Zero, and threaten the safety of Leito's family. Zero must come up with a resolve to save everyone, even if it means sacrificing himself. Alien Pegassa Pega, Galactron 8. Leito has to fight against fate while Riku fruitlessly battles Galactron. Leito's renewed hope revives Zero, and the New Generation Capsules are granted to them, revealing Zero's newest powerup, Ultraman Zero Beyond. Alien Pegassa Pega, Galactron 9. Leito's daughter Mayu is affected by a Little Star that lets her teleport. It's up to Geed and Zero to protect her, while Laiha confronts Fukuide Kei. Alien Pegassa Pega, Tyrant, Skull Gomora 10. A troubled Zandrias lands on Earth so Nabia, an Alien Zobetai who has telepathic abilities, is sent to help the AIB. Moa learns of Riku's identity as Ultraman Geed. Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Zandrias, Alien Zobetai Nabia 11. Riku confronts Kei directly as he is told of his true origins, and fights a futile battle against the most powerful Belial Fusion Beast so far, Pedanium Zetton. Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Bado, Pedanium Zetton 12. After coming to know the secret behind his birth and after getting defeated by Kei Fukuide who had Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monster Pedanium Zetton, Riku loses the meaning to live. He breaks down. Riku gets a Letter from a person called Sui Asakura. Riku visits to meet him and comes to know that he was the one who had named him "Riku". Alien Pegassa Pega, Pedanium Zetton 13. Riku Asakura and Pega were goofing around and playing baseball inside the Nebula House. RE.M. had warned them to be pessimistic but during their game, the ball hits RE.M., causing her to malfunction and the result from the hit had also cause RE.M. to loses all of her memories. Alien Pegassa Pega 14. Alien Shadow Zena had left Earth for a Special Mission so Moa Aizaki partners up with another Alien Shadow named Kuruto. Moa Aizaki tries to tigthen up the partnership with Kuruto but behind the scenes, Kuruto begins doing something strange... Alien Pegassa Pega, Zegan, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Shadow Kuruto, Alien Kukaratch 15. Riku Asakura and the others begin their search of Moa Aizaki who had been sucked into Space Time. In the alternate dimension, Moa Aizaki was with the exhausted Alien Shadow Kuruto. Alien Pegassa Pega, Zegan, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Shadow Kuruto 16. Laiha has once again in possession of a Little Star. However, an Alien Godola attempts to kidnap her, and all of the other Little Star carriers, but Ultraman Geed appears to protect them. Meanwhile, Belial finally returns to Earth. Alien Godola, Chimeraberus 17. Ultraman Geed gets trapped by Chimeraberus. His father's words slowly begin to drown Geed's mind in darkness, but not all hope is lost, as Geed is chosen by none other than the King himself. Chimeraberus 18. An amnesiac Kei Fukuide is assaulted by a Dada, who was in possession of a customised stolen Legionoid. Kei regains his memories and resumes his plans of serving his master Belial. Thunder Killer, Zaigorg, Dada, Legionoid Dada Customize 19. The Nebula House is single-handedly invaded and taken over by Kei, forcing its former residents to escape. This includes RE.M., who uses an artificial body. Mecha Gomora 20. The bird-like monster Gyeron repeatedly shows up in the same place at 10:00 AM no matter how many times it is defeated. Everyone works together to figure out how to put a stop to this. Star Bem Gyeron, Rekyum Man 21. Pega accidentally breaks Riku's Don Shine Clock, which starts a quarrel between them. Pega decides to run away, but he gets into trouble when Gubila shows up. Pedanium Zetton, Gubila 22. (temporary) Kei, using trickery, gets his hands on the Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel Capsules. It seems that Arie has betrayed humanity... King Galactron 23. Kei challenges Geed to one last battle in Okinawa to see who marks the end of the story. However, an unexpected twist happens. Pedanium Zetton, Belial Atrocious 24. Belial has come back as Belial Atrocious and puts despair into everyone's hearts. Can Geed defeat his father once and for all? Belial Atrocious, Zegan 25. Geed has his last battle against his father, and puts him to rest. Belial Atrocious, Zegan, Lidorias id:Ultraman Geed (seri)/Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Lists